The invention relates to numbers selection apparatuses, and in particular to devices that randomly select numbers. Specifically, it relates to a lottery device.
The lottery devices of the present invention may be used for the operation of an official lottery, for preselection of a number to play in a lottery or numbers game, to select a series of numbers in a random manner, or for other similar needs to select numbers.
The lottery device of this invention may be arranged with a specifically numbered plurality of balls so that one machine of the present invention be used instead of a plurality of machines as used at present in the prior art for the operation of lotteries.
For example, the present invention may be used for the random selection of a single digit number from 0 through 9; or it may be used to select multiple random number selections of more than a single digit, but with one series of numbered units 0 through 9 to generate the random number selections.
The device may also be used for the random selection of multiple numbers by using a plurality of series of numbered units 0 through 9, one such series for each number in the multiple number to be selected. This latter arrangement making it possible to obtain a multiple number of two or more digits with the same number repeated, such as 55 or 777.
The lottery device may be arranged to be operated manually or it may be powered. The lottery device of this invention may be used as a toy.
The device operates with the plurality of sequentially numbered balls 0 through 9, or a series of sequentially numbered balls 0 through 9, encased in a globe-like member and free to roll about therewithin. A ball receiving tube member serves as an axle through the center of the globe-like enclosed member, the axle means being set at an angle to the horizontal plane with the globe-like member affixed thereon. The ends of the axle means being set on a main base frame having two support members that maintain the axle means set at the aforementioned angle to the horizontal plane.
The ball receiving tube member has an aperture in the side of the tube-like member to permit one of the plurality of sequentially numbered balls to pass therethrough from the interior of the globe-like member into the interior of the ball receiving tube member and retain it there for reading and recording the number of the ball so captured in the tube.
With the ball receiving tube member, serving as the axle means, set at the angle with the horizontal, the captured numbered ball will roll to the lowermost end thereof. The ends of the ball receiving tube member are closed so as to retain the captured ball or balls. By tilting the device the balls can be dumped back into the glove-like enclosure through the aperture in the ball receiving tube member.
On the interior of the globe-like member is a half cupped-like member on which the ball can be scooped up as the globe turns on the axle means and the cupped-like member passes through the mass of the plurality of sequentially numbered balls in the globe-like member.
When turned at the proper speed, which can be predetermined, the revolving globe-like member and the axle means to which it is affixed will be at a predetermined position as the one scooped up balls rolls out of the half cupped-like member and drops into the aperture in the ball receiving tube member.
The turning of the globe-like member and the axle means to which it is affixed, the ball receiving tube member with the aperture therein, may be revolved manually or mechanically. However, the speed of revolving must be such that a scooped-up ball on the half cupped-like ball selection member will roll out of the half cupped-like member and drop through the aperture in the ball receiving tube member.
It is to be noted and understood that it is to within the scope and intent of this invention to provide a double side half cupped-like ball selection member for use when the globe-like member is revolved in either direction.
It is to be noted and understood that instead of the globe-like member being affixed to the ball receiving tube member and combined structure being rotated together that it is within the scope and intent of this invention that the position of the ball receiving tube member may be set in a fixed position with aperture in an upper or topmost position, and the globe-like member revolved around the ball receiving tube member as a separate axle means. In this arrangement a ball will also be scooped up and, at the proper speed, dropped through the aperture in the ball receiving tube member.
The numbered balls may be sequentially numbered through a long range of numbers, such as 1 through 100, or other series, for the random selection of numbers over a wide range.
Thus, the operation of the present lottery device may be operated to select one ball or a plurality of balls into the ball receiving tube member. The device may also be operated as aforementioned through a single set or series of sequentially numbered balls 0 through 9, or through a plurality of sets or series of such sequentially numbered balls 0 through 9.
It is, therefore, an object of this invention to provide a device for operation of a lottery.
It is also an object of this invention to provide a device which can be used for the selection of random numbers.
It is another object of this invention to provide a device which may be operated manually or mechanically.
It is still another object of this invention to provide a device that may be used to select a single digit number or a multiple number of several digits.
It is yet another object of this invention to provide a device that can have selected numbered units returned to the basic container of all other numbered units in a very simple manner.
Further objects and advantages of the invention will become more apparent in light of the following description of the preferred embodiments.